


Jackbum [[Memories]]

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Are you an hourglass? Because I’m the sand that keeps falling for you”“Too bad though that it has a time limit”In which Jaebum 'was' trying to date Jackson
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Jackbum [[Memories]]

I have almost forgotten, my love.

It was all about the old stories. The way it reminded me of your cute smile and how people kept calling you a squirtle. I honestly do see the similarities as well.

Oh look, did I just make myself remember how hard it is to wake you up in the morning? I tried every methods that could make you wake up. It was truly enjoyable for me, sseun-ah. The way you rub your eyes as if you were annoyed. But those cute orbs are always looking at me with love. I feel so lucky.

What was enjoyable? Your face, yourself as a whole, darling. You would be waking up an your messy hair is the best part. Nobody else knows how Jackson Wang is in the morning, except for the closest people around you.

You’re truly adorable when you babysit your squirtle plushies. They are still there with me in this room, a big one with your name on it

I remember our wedding, as well. I cried. I cried because of the prospect of having to spend my days with you is something that I have always wanted. I am lucky to be able to marry you, sseun-ah. The way your cheeks blush when I kissed you.

You always work so hard, love. No wonder you keep dozing off even while standing. I wish I can hug you whenever you can’t sleep so that means we’ll be together every day. I’ll give you all the kisses, my sweetheart

I feel stressed, Jackson. Thinking and imagining everything over and over again. I love you. I truly love you. I can’t erase your whole existence as if it never existed. I’m hurt, sseun-ah. Hug me? I’d gladly have you in my arms again.

Again…

again..

again?

Then Jaebum’s painful headache strikes again, leaving him as a quivering mess on his hospital bed.

Nurses rushing in into his private room from his cries of pain

The made up stories are forgotten again, only to be fantasied again by the old 73 year old man for another time as a method to calm his soul that was hurt.. decades ago

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> I'll be back in a week with a very long fic


End file.
